AUG HBAR
:For the similarly named weapons, see AUG A3 or AUG. The [[wikipedia:Steyr AUG#Variants|'AUG HBAR']] is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The AUG HBAR can often be found throughout the campaign, it is most often dropped by Ultranationalists or found in their various armories (such as in The Gulag). The weapon may come with a rail-mount version of the Swarovski Scope or a Red Dot Sight. The scope uses the standard sniper scope graphic when zoomed in, however the zoom is far less than that of a sniper rifle, and instead it has the same zoom of an ACOG Scope. It also comes with an unusable bipod which is also attached to the weapon in multiplayer. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the AUG HBAR is unlocked at Level 32. This is a very unique weapon given its classification; it's an LMG with low recoil and high damage, but carries only 42 rounds in a magazine and reloads only slightly slower than the average Assault Rifle. This weapon also happens to be the best option for players looking to obtain the "Dictator" title because of its low magazine capacity for a LMG, as well as its low rate of fire and low recoil. The AUG HBAR is similar to the RPD in terms of statistics; both share a relatively low recoil (although the AUG HBAR's is lower). It also has extremely clear iron sights, and both have an identical rate of fire and damage. The only major differences between the RPD and the AUG HBAR being the fact that the AUG HBAR has a much faster to reload time with a smaller magazine capacity while the RPD holds over twice as many rounds as the AUG HBAR and also has the slowest reload in-game tied only by the MG4. The AUG HBAR can fill a variety of roles much like the ACR, however it is ill-advised to use the HBAR at close range due to the slow and heavy nature of light machine guns, although in many ways the HBAR is just a heavier assault rifle. The Grip attachment greatly enhances the AUG HBAR's long range capabilities, and it almost gets rid of the need for burst firing at medium range although the recoil is more pronounced at longer ranges, something which the MG4 also excels at. The AUG HBAR, when equipped with a Thermal Scope, can also be a very effective counter-sniper weapon thanks to its low rate of fire and excellent damage. The player can spot a sniper, steady the scope and fire off individual shots without the recoil throwing the player's aim off the target. There is also the advantage that it renders the snipers' camouflage totally useless as wherever they hide the Thermal Scope will show them bright white. Like all LMG's, the AUG HBAR excels in Hardcore game modes, the AUG HBAR can deal a silenced one hit kill at any range without Stopping Power unless the player is shooting through a surface or at a player using Last Stand, Final Stand, or Painkiller. Weapon Attachments The following attachments can be added to the AUG HBAR, with the Bling perk two can be added although some may stop others being attached: *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags *Swarovski Scope (Campaign & Special Ops only) Gallery 'See AUG HBAR/Attachments for more images AUG HBAR No attachments.jpg|AUG HBAR without any attachments. File:augsp_6.png|AUG HBAR in Single Player. Notice the Swarovski Scope, the most common scope in Single Player. AUG HBAR Iron Sight.jpg|The AUG HBAR has a clear and unobstructive iron sight. AUG HBAR being reloaded.png|AUG HBAR being reloaded. iw4mp 2010-07-07 03-15-52-84.JPG|Reloading an AUG HBAR with a Grip and Urban Camouflage. Note that the ammunition in the magazine is 2D. Augcropped.PNG|The AUG HBAR in third person with a Red Dot Sight. File:Aug_hbar.jpg|The AUG HBAR multiplayer statistics. Trivia *In the Campaign and Spec Ops, the AUG HBAR appears very different to its Multiplayer incarnation, instead bearing many similarities to the assault rifle configuration of the AUG seen in Black Ops. It lacks a bipod and carrying handle, always appears with an unlabelled grip attachment, uses a 30 round magazine and has a higher rate of fire than in multiplayer. *The AUG's Arctic Camouflage varies greatly from singleplayer to multiplayer. The campaign variant is completely white whereas the multiplayer version is only partially camouflaged. *The AUG HBAR is the only LMG where camouflage appears on the foregrip attachment. This is clearly visible when reloading. *The AUG HBAR is always found with optics in the campaign, be it the Swarovski Scope or a Red Dot Sight. *When holding the AUG without the Grip attachment, the player's thumb is not touching the gun, instead it just floats noticeably to the left of the barrel, seeming that the gun was scripted to always be used with the Grip like in the campaign. *The pickup icon on the AUG HBAR in multiplayer displays a Swarovski Scope, and grip, and lacks a bipod and carrying handle. *At early stages, AUG HBAR Scoped used L86 HUD icon as a placeholder. *When the Swarovski Scope is mounted on the AUG HBAR, the front sight is still present on the gun. *The AUG HBAR is the only light machine gun in the ''Modern Warfare'' series to not have a 100-round magazine. ru:AUG HBAR Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Bullpup